N7 Special Ops
“Shepard: :We’re getting reinforcements: a group the recruits are calling ‘N7 Special Ops.’ They’re soldiers, mercenaries, and other operatives, and they’ve been surprisingly effective against the Reapers with Alliance support. They’re not technically N7, but I’m willing to let the nickname slide, so long as it remains unofficial. They’ve fought through some of the toughest battles in this war, and I’m not going to begrudge them the morale boost. :With the whole galaxy at war, I’ve ordered the ops to the front lines to rendezvous with our forces. They’ll provide invaluable support on the ground. :Hackett” :-A private message sent from Admiral Steven Hackett to Commander Shepard. The N7 Special Ops was a paramilitary task force made up of elite operatives from across the galaxy, united specifically to combat the Reapers. As they were initially led by N7 marines, the force was nicknamed for the human program, but came to include members of all species and backgrounds. Established by rogue elements of the Alliance military, the N7 Special Ops deployed teams galaxy-wide on high-risk missions of critical importance during the Reaper War to aid a war effort they recognized as belonging to every organic life. History Formation After Commander Shepard's suicide mission and the events surrounding the Alpha relay, unrest amid the galaxy's governments turned into chaotic political infighting. Leaked reports of outposts and colonies going dark on the galactic rim and fears of war between humans and batarians led to widespread panic and confusion, all of which hindered the efforts of the galaxy's military leaders to prepare for imminent Reaper invasion. Nowhere was frustration felt more than the Systems Alliance. Admiral Steven Hackett’s requests for commissioning of additional warships to replace those lost in the Battle of the Citadel years earlier were repeatedly denied by the Alliance Parliament based on fears of further provoking the Batarian Hegemony. It worsened to already growing resentment between government and military, and knowing action had to be taken quickly, before long a handful of officers acted. Having corresponded with Hackett for several months previously, Rear Admiral Travers of the 17th Scout Flotilla unexpectedly resigned his commission, the first of around a dozen high-ranking officers to do so. Taking a large sum of credits collected from selling his estate and considerable stock in Dantius Pharmaceuticals, Travers purchased the decommissioned Alliance carrier SSV Nimitz, saving her from the shipbreaking yards, and brought on a crew of mainly civilian and ex-military personnel. Within a week, the Nimitz cast off and disappeared through the Charon mass relay, without news of the vessel reaching Earth for months. While Alliance Intelligence tracked the Nimitz's movements to somewhere in the Terminus Systems, after that it dropped completely off of the mass relay grid. Travers immediately began planning to gather resources in the forms of ships, soldiers, and supplies, coordinating with the Shadow Broker to identify thousands of viable options. Once a list was compiled, they began the process of recruitment. Trained infiltrators discreetly visited core Alliance and Citadel worlds on stealthed UT-47A Kodiak Shuttles, meeting with human active or retired soldiers, police, and the best freelancers, mercenaries, and private security officers. The candidates were given information and evidence of the Reapers, and given the chance to join Travers' paramilitary force. Intelligence agents attempted to detain the infiltrators several times, but were never successful. At first, these recruiters only focused on human personnel. But after around a month hiding deep within the Caleston Rift, the Nimitz was somehow discovered and approached by a small Special Tasks Group ship, requesting to speak with Travers in private. The STG operatives aboard explained similar tension between salarian government and military, and offered to join Travers' effort to prepare for war. After this, recruitment focus widened to the elite of all species. Reaper War Organization Because the N7 Special Ops operates on its own, members of conventional militaries are required to resign their positions or go AWOL to join, so they are not forced into a conflict of orders. Most, however, are still referred to by their former ranks, as the Ops' commanders assert that they retain the hearts of soldiers. Mercenaries or more informal military and militia personnel are given positions based on prior reports and review by the Command Cell. Similar to the Quarian Flotilla, combat team leaders are designated Captains, equal regardless of former rank (even if they continue to be called such), responsible for their own ships and crew. They submit requests to the Logistics Division for supplies, ordnance, and repairs, who work to keep them ready for battle. All squads and divisions report directly to the Command Cell, who organize and deploy teams across the galaxy. Command Cell The N7 Special Ops' core command structure is headquartered aboard the Nimitz, although many such high-ranking officers command their own vessels. Most of the command cell is made up of high-ranking strategists, experienced military advisers, and liaisons for the galaxy's governments and militaries. Members of this echelon do not take part in direct combat unless there is an emergency, but are rather the strategic-level officers who assign combat teams their missions. Among them are the former-Alliance brass that began the organization and many turian commanders with extensive military experience, but most species are represented to some degree. Personnel *Clayton Travers Intelligence Division Unsurprisingly run by mostly ex-STG salarian operatives, the intelligence division is responsible for keeping the organization informed of enemy movements and troop deployments, and providing information on resources and allies available in the field. A great number of infiltrators are assigned to intel's recovery operations, mainly humans, salarians, drell, and a few quarians. Personnel Logistics Division The responsibility of logistics personnel is to acquire and distribute war materials to squads. Most of its vessels are transports and cargo ships, often civilian models like the Kowloon or Athabasca-class freighters with limited additional armor and defensive weaponry. Though logistics efforts have greatly benefited from the Shadow Broker's aid and volus and salarian logistical experts, the former black market merchant Jacen Beckett remains the branch's leader. Personnel *Jacen 'Modder' Beckett Operations Division The combat or field operations division is responsible for overseeing combat teams and squads and advising them during missions. While the command cell maintains the strategic level of planning, operations advisers and combat controllers have authority at the tactical level. Many trained asari commandos have distinguished themselves through planning and executing the N7 Special Ops' missions, as have some salarian STG leaders. Personnel List of Squads Category:Articles by Ahalosniper Category:N7 Special Ops